Fragments
by Happy Yoshi
Summary: Alternate title: The moments Snivy and Oshawott share, as well as everything in between. (Drabble/Oneshot collection) [ShellPWNageShipping]


**A/N:** This was written for two reasons:

1) I liked the idea but didn't know how to turn it into a full-fledged fic

2) school is stressful and writing is an outlet

Anyway, this'll be a collection of drabbles and oneshots that i feel can't stand as their own thing. Don't read into them too much. The bottom line is I wanted snivy/oshawott fluff, but that's a rarepair by Pokémon standards, so I need to make my own food to survive.

* * *

**Stars** — Sometimes, they bring out the best in us.

* * *

"See that star?" Oshawott asks, pointing at the brightest one in the sky.

"I can't see then if you're leaning against me," Snivy deadpans.

"Oh... Then come here!"

She does, removing herself from the otter — ignoring how unbearably cold her back suddenly felt — and scooting next to him. Immediately Oshawott leans, and his body is squished up against hers. Her breath hitches.

Anyway, you see that?" Oshawott tries again, pointing. Snivy nods, if only so he won't grab her hand and point it out for her because she knows he would do that and she's already pretty shaken up as it is. "It looks like just one star, but they're actually two stars orbiting each other." He makes a circling gesture with his paws. "There's a term for it, but I can't remember."

"...I see." She pauses. "How do you know this? Why are you telling me this?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Professor Juniper would take me outside and tell me about them, sometimes," he explains. "I can't remember much, though." He looks up, his eyes shining with something foreign. "And maybe I told you to prove that I'm not stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," she says, but her throat is dry and the words come out soft and raspy.

He looks at her funny — I don't believe you —but soon it eases into a friendly smile. "Thanks."

Then the air is still, stirred only by their deep breathing.

* * *

He's the first one to say something again: "You remind me of one of those stars."

Snivy shifts her position to get a better look at him. "And who would the other one be?"

"Me, duh."

She raises an eyebrow. "Why? Because you're always hovering around me?"

Oshawott frowns. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he moans, mock hurt dripping from his voice. He shakes his head. "Not that you're wrong. Kinda. I meant more like you're always there for me, and you help me become a better 'mon." He beams. "I guess, in a way, you help me shine the brightest!"

"Really, now? Better how?"

"When two people spend a lot of time together, their traits end up rubbing off on each other," Oshawott recites. "Professor Juniper said so. I dunno, I feel like I've been getting more...serious as of late. And I'm not as petty as I used to be. So I probably have you to thank for that."

Snivy rolls her eyes. "I didn't change you," she says loftily. "You changed yourself."

"Yeah, but... you helped me change. I guess what I wanted to say was thanks for being there for me." His voice is low, with no hint of the playfulness that would've earned him a punch in the shoulder, or an eye roll, or a dismissive "whatever."

She isn't quite sure what to respond with, so she stares at the plush grass stretching across the horizon, swaying to the song of the wind. The words are flitting across her mind like shooting stars, and it's taking her close to an eternity to grasp them.

Finally, she settles with "That's a very roundabout way of saying it, but you're welcome." She hates that her cheeks are warm. She coughs into a fist. Immediately, her embarrassment is replaced with a smirk. "Though I can't say you've had the same effect on me."

"Whaaaaat? Of course I have!" Oshawott jumps back, and puts his hands on his hips as he glares at her. "You used to be a freaking robot when I first saw you!"

She laughs, and finds that her smile is genuine, and actually lingers this time.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

**Number of words:** 635

**Finished on:** 09/03/2020, 5:33 PM

* * *

**A/N:** It's funny how fate works sometimes.

Like when you're in the mood to write, but the words just don't come to you, no matter how hard you try. And once the words do come to you, and you feel like you're a writing machine. You're almost done with this fic, you just need to edit it a bit, wrap it up nicely—

and then someone steals your laptop. :)

(in all seriousness, someone stole my laptop today when i was 75% done with the next chapter of colours, so that was frustrating. i'm not sure if i'll be able to get it back, but until i do, i'll be working on that very, very slowly. i'm so sorry. i really did plan to upload it soon. but sometimes the universe doesn't like me. it is how it is.)


End file.
